La sphère bleue
by Vagabonde
Summary: [CONCOURS OCÉAN] Nami aime ses cartes plus que tout. Son rêve s'accomplit au fur et à mesure qu'elle les dessine une à une. Et pourtant, elle ne réalise pas encore à quel point elle est loin du compte. Le monde n'est-il seulement composé que d'îles ?


**One-Shot écrit dans le cadre du Concours Océan organisé par Jyanadavega, Crowny et Youwan. Voir la Communauté Concours Océan pour plus d'informations (lien sur mon profil).**_  
_

_**J**'aime beaucoup ma petite histoire mais j'ai un mal fou à trouver un véritable genre. Ça ressemble à une tranche de vie, un peu philosophique (voire poétique si on cherche loin), bref, je vais la mettre en Général. Si quelqu'un me propose un genre plus correct, qu'il me le fasse savoir =) ! Je participe au concours juste pour le plaisir et non pas pour gagner, alors cette histoire peut manquer d'originalité, le critère le plus important pourtant. Mais je ne changerai rien, je l'aime ainsi !_

_**D**isclaimer : Rien n'est à moi !_

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

**La sphère bleue**

La plume grattait le papier, noircissant sa page blanche par une ligne pleine. Sans accrocs, elle se courbait, tournait, prenait des virages à des degrés hallucinants. La ligne s'aidait de son quadrillage, s'y reposait, s'en détachait, souplement, simplement. La plume quittait rarement la feuille, seulement lorsque la ligne devenait moins belle, moins nette et que l'encre venait à manquer. Alors, seulement, la pointe brillante se soulevait et retournait se baigner dans le pot d'encre. Elle glissait le long du rebord pour enlever le surplus avant de reprendre sa belle ligne là où elle l'avait laissée.

Nami adorait jouer ainsi avec sa plume, sentir le papier à plein nez, voir sa carte se former peu à peu sous ses yeux. Malgré ses mauvais souvenirs sous le joug d'Arlong, elle aimait toujours autant dessiner. Elle ne pourrait jamais s'en passer, aimant trop cette sensation de rendre visible ce qui semble trop grand pour être vu d'un seul regard, découvrant les minuscules détails d'une côte difficile à mettre sur papier mais qu'elle adorait crayonner à la perfection. Elle aimait montrer les récifs, se dire qu'un jour, sa carte pourrait sauver des vies ou empêcher une catastrophe. Connaître une île dans ses moindres recoins, la décortiquer au point de n'avoir plus aucun secret pour elle et chercher les cachettes potentielles d'immenses trésors, tout ça la comblait presque de bonheur.

Elle posa sa plume et se recula légèrement pour voir le résultat. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction avant d'accrocher la carte fraichement terminée. Elle regarda les autres cartes mises côte à côte sur la corde, ne pouvant empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade. Elle aimait terminer une carte plus que tout. Et là, elle se retrouvait devant toute une panoplie de nouvelles cartes sans pouvoir réfréner sa joie. Son regard vola de l'une à l'autre, ravie.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une tête brune coiffée d'un chapeau reconnaissable entre tous s'engouffra dans l'interstice.

\- Hé Nami, viens voir notre prise ! C'est un coffre !

La rousse allait frapper l'intrus mais s'arrêta aussitôt, son oreille attentive ayant repéré le mot « coffre » dans la phrase de son imbécile de capitaine. Ses yeux se transformèrent en Berrys et un sourire lubrique déforma ses lèvres. Elle se précipita à l'extérieur et tout le monde se retrouva face à ce coffre recouvert d'algues. Il avait une couleur argentée et au toucher, sa surface était trop lisse pour être du bois. Cela intriguait grandement l'équipage et Nami avait plus que hâte d'ouvrir son coffre.

\- Allez-y, ouvrez-le !, ordonna-t-elle, impatiente.

Son autorité exacerbée par une découverte forcément fantastique pour elle devenait habituelle, surtout face à un coffre, ce qui n'étonnait plus personne. Franky chercha le cadenas, sans succès.

\- La mollette avec des chiffres est peut-être notre cadenas, suggéra Robin.

Les autres acquiescèrent sans pour autant avoir une idée du comment ouvrir ce coffre. Zoro voulut le trancher et Luffy le briser en deux mais Nami s'interposa d'un coup de Climat Tact. Usopp, qui avait disparu quelques minutes on ne sait où, revint avec le stéthoscope de Chopper.

\- Laissez-moi faire ! Pas une serrure ne me résiste !, mentit le sniper.

L'idée pourtant n'était pas stupide. Il colla le stéthoscope sur le coffre et joua avec la mollette devant les yeux admiratifs de Chopper, ce dernier oubliant momentanément que son matériel était entre les mains de son ami. Après quelques minutes sans succès, la navigatrice le poussa et s'empara du stéthoscope.

\- Je vais le faire, ça ira plus vite, fit-elle pour se justifier.

Pourtant, la rousse n'était pas devenue une grande voleuse sans quelques qualités. Les chiffres s'alignèrent rapidement et un clic significatif prévint que le coffre était déverrouillé. Elle s'empressa de soulever le couvercle, un sourire immense sur le visage.

L'équipage entier s'avança pour mieux voir, curieux de découvrir un nouveau trésor. Mais loin de voir des objets brillants, ils ne virent qu'un énorme livre à la couverture de cuir rouge. Il n'y avait aucun titre indiquant le contenu alors Nami le prit entre ses mains, se demandant s'il n'y avait pas une carte au trésor à l'intérieur. L'espoir d'avoir un trésor à la clé ne la quittait visiblement pas et elle ouvrit délicatement le livre.

La première page était jaunie et le livre sentait le vieux papier. Pourtant, la jeune femme vit que cette première page était bien trop épaisse pour que cela soit normal. Voulant la tourner, elle réalisa qu'elle entrainait avec elle d'autres pages. Elle comprit rapidement que le tout avait besoin d'être déplié complètement, ce qu'elle fit.

Les yeux de l'équipage découvrirent alors une carte immense, délicatement ouverte par les soins de la navigatrice. Seulement un des rebords appartenait réellement au livre mais pour la rousse, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Elle avait entre ses mains une carte géante, recouverte principalement d'eau et d'îles.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une carte au trésor ?, demanda impatiemment Luffy.

Nami ne répondit pas, posant à plat la carte afin de l'observer d'un peu plus loin. Il était difficile de bien voir l'ensemble sans prendre un peu de recul. Quelque chose la chiffonnait. Cette carte était spéciale, elle le sentait. Malgré une île toute en longueur en son centre, toute cette eau n'était pas normale pour une carte. Les terres étaient éloignées, beaucoup trop pour former un archipel. Puis elle réalisa. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en lisant les nombreux noms. _Loguetown_. _Alabasta_. _Jaya_. Et plus loin, _Punk Hazard_ et _Dressrosa_.

\- C'est pas possible…, murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

C'était une carte du monde. Une carte géante représentant l'ensemble des îles qui parcourait la Terre ainsi que Red Line coupant les océans. Les îles étaient minutieusement représentées et correctement mises à l'échelle, reflétant peut-être réellement ce à quoi pouvait ressembler le monde qui les entourait.

\- Ça ressemble à un planisphère, ai-je tort Mlle la navigatrice ?, remarqua l'archéologue d'une voix douce, la sortant de ses songes.

\- Non, c'est bien ça. Mais je n'en avais jamais vu de semblable.

Luffy bouda un instant avant de redemander en sautillant :

\- Il y a un trésor ? Une aventure ?

\- Malheureusement non Luffy, je ne crois pas. Mais…

Les yeux de la rousse balayèrent l'ensemble de la carte avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

\- Ce planisphère est un trésor en soi pour moi.

L'équipage la regarda replier soigneusement la carte, comprenant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'aventures au bout du compte. Il s'éparpilla et Nami referma le livre. Elle caressa la couverture de cuir rouge, sans aucun titre. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il était vieux. Mais il fallait qu'elle l'étudie plus en profondeur avant toute chose.

En entrant dans sa chambre, ses cartes côte à côte accrochées à la corde, elle se sentit légèrement contrariée. Avoir vu cette carte du monde si détaillée, toute cette eau et ces îles qu'elle ne connaissait pas, venait de lui montrer à quel point son rêve était loin d'être accompli. Elle se posta face à ses cartes, les observant, appréciant leur tracé clair et sans accrocs. Elle soupira et posa le livre sur son bureau. Elle remarqua alors que quelque chose dépassait et, curieuse, elle rouvrit le livre.

Elle découvrit un cercle de papier dont le milieu comportait une ficelle. Intriguée, elle tira doucement dessus et le cercle se souleva, formant bientôt une belle sphère peinte en bleue. Quelques traits noirs formaient des contours plus ou moins arrondis mais c'était tout. Elle mit la sphère sous son nez, la laissant tourner autour de sa ficelle. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait entre les mains. Le planisphère était exceptionnel, elle le reconnaissait. Mais qu'était-ce que cette sphère ? Et pourquoi avait-elle le sentiment qu'elle n'était pas terminée ?

Elle vit le mot _Grand Line_ tracé et comprit alors que la sphère était aussi une carte. Mais une carte étrange. Elle savait que la Terre n'était pas plate, comme on pourrait le croire au premier abord, ce qui expliquait que Grand Line soit coupé par deux fois par Red Line. Celui qui avait commencé cette sphère devait donc le savoir aussi et avait sûrement eu envie de créer la carte la plus réaliste possible.

Elle reposa la sphère bleue, réfléchissant. Depuis toujours, elle dessinait ses cartes par rapport à une île. Il lui était rare de dessiner plus d'une île à la fois. Elles avaient beau varier de taille, elle s'obstinait à changer d'échelle afin qu'un pays aussi grand qu'Alabasta puisse tenir sur une feuille de la même taille que celle de son île natale. C'était plus simple pour elle, plus simple aussi lorsqu'on avait besoin de s'orienter sur place. Et pourtant, les cartes contenant un bout d'océan étaient toutes aussi importantes.

Face à un planisphère représentant le monde dans son ensemble, la première chose qui l'avait marquée était cette étendue d'eau. Les océans étaient tellement immenses et les îles si petites comparées à eux ! Dans ses cartes, on ne pouvait jamais s'en apercevoir. On n'y voyait que de la terre, les villes, les récifs, occultant de fait l'océan. Elle qui voulait tant dessiner la carte du monde, elle avait perdu de vue ce qui était pourtant évident. L'océan qui l'entourait était immense. Il avait droit à une place dans ses dessins. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'uniquement se focaliser sur les terres si elle souhaitait créer la plus parfaite des cartes.

Elle sortit prendre un peu l'air. La beauté de l'océan la saisit aussitôt. Le soleil commençait à tomber, faisant briller les vaguelettes à la surface de la mer. Elle scruta l'horizon, n'y découvrant pas un seul bout de terre. Et ce n'était pas la première fois. Pendant plusieurs jours, il était arrivé que l'équipage ne croise pas une seule terre. C'était leur lot quotidien. L'océan faisait définitivement partie de leur vie et de leurs aventures.

Elle s'étonna elle-même de ne pas s'en être aperçu plus tôt. Elle, la navigatrice, aurait au moins pu comprendre que le monde était fait principalement d'eau et qu'il était impossible de s'en défaire. Pourquoi avait-elle dessiné autant de cartes d'îles ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais créé peu à peu son propre planisphère ?

Cependant, son rêve était loin d'avoir perdu de sa flamme. Même si elle n'avait que des cartes d'îles et que quelqu'un d'autre avait déjà terminé un planisphère du monde, il lui fallait encore vérifier par elle-même la précision de cette carte. De plus, la sphère bleue prenait enfin tout son sens à ses yeux.

Son monde était bleu. Qu'importe le nombre d'îles, qu'importe le seul continent existant. Le monde était fait d'eau. Rien ne pouvait changer ça. Même en donnant divers noms aux différentes étendues d'eau pour de simples causes climatiques, elle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose. Il n'y avait qu'un océan. Unique et magnifique, il englobait entièrement la planète. C'était la chose la plus importante et Nami venait enfin de le reconnaitre.

Elle sourit et respira le bon air frais. À partir de cet instant, elle promit de faire en sorte de ne plus créer simplement des cartes d'îles et d'y incorporer au maximum l'océan. Elle souhaitait plus que tout créer la carte la plus représentative de son monde. Et quoi de mieux qu'une sphère bleue pour commencer ?

* * *

_**V**oilà, ce n'est pas mon meilleur écrit mais dites-moi si vous l'avez aimé ! (ou non d'ailleurs, mais dites-moi pourquoi !)_

_**J**e répondrai aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil et les laisserai deux semaines (à partir de la date de la review). N'oubliez pas de mettre un pseudo, sinon les "Guest" seront nombreux (comment ça je m'y crois trop ? xD). _

_**À** la prochaine !_


End file.
